Nakki Kedem - (Deceased)
= Early History = Nakki Kedem officially joined Bungie.net on 08/24/03. The original sign up date for one of his many accounts, including but not limited to: Tech_One7, Tech0ne7, TechOne7, Tech One 7, Hoy Usted Mueres, The Truth Shall Come, Nakki Kedem. At first he was an inactive member for the most part, not interacting much on the Chapters or main forums. Many of the accounts he created were not known to be him. In fact a few were used to get past bans and restrictions in other groups and on the main forums over his time on bungie.net. Not exactly the most rule abiding member, but still influential. Having racked in over 18 bans from various groups and the main forums combined. = Extended History = Over the 4 years Nakki Kedem has been apart of the bungie.net online community, he has made many friends, and a few enemies. Having been in charge or having high power in many groups as well as being part of the destruction or destabalization of a few groups as well. He made friends with the majority of the Moderators for the main bungie.net forums as well as a few of the Bungie Studios Facilty. IRC Eventually he became a part of the IRC network on the irc.bungie.org network.More to Come.... Main Forums Soon to come... = Nakki as a War in the 27th Century Character= Nakki Kedem was arguably the main character of the story War in the 27th Century, by user Bungie is a Sage. Nakki served as an agent for the UGA during the beginning of the true fighting phase. He was instrumental in escalating the war as he was part of the group, the G-Squad, who attacked the Separatist Facility on Quintin and stole the prototype Railgun. Agent Status Nakki was the 2nd in Command of the G-Squad, a role he always held, although the squad broke up for a long while. As an Agent, he led a major division of the defense of the city of Tablik. Nakki accomplished many tasks during the battle including convincing Major Christopher Mabian to surrender control of the defense to the G-Squad, stopping the southern assault on the city, defending the remaining Magnet Cannon, and defeating Separatist 2nd in command Major Hazard in a duel. Following the battle, Agent Kedem was instrumental in the skirmish aboard the UGA prototype Battlecruiser Sierra 187 leading the defense of the bridge while Agents Blaze Eterna and Gondy Mavaro defeated the Separatist Commander, Spartakus. Blaze died during the fight. Nakki was then noted for his exceptional combat prowess and larger scale coordination, while Gondy was noted for his success on smaller but equally significant tasks, and so Nakki was made a Colonel and sent to the Separatist fuel planet, Windsor, with a massive UGA army following the Separatist/MBT raid of the capital city Oron by two MBT members, one of whom Nakki killed, the other escaped. Colonel As a colonel, Nakki found great success and loss on Windsor. Accompanied by a personally chosen group of officers consisting of Mark Zimmerman, Andrew Hawk, Steven Omega, and others. While none of his personal friends died, hundreds of thousands of UGA soldiers did. However, the UGA never lost any of the battles. A year passed before Nakki and most of his men were transferred to the UGA planet of Quorn, which had come under Separatist assault. Nakki's job was to defend a series of orbital cannons while the planet was evacuated (he didn't understand the reason why more resistance overall wasn't offered until much later). Nakki was nearly killed by a sniper, but by an amazingly lucky series of events, he was saved by the return of his squad of Agents, as Peter Kneechee fired a sniper round of his own through the chest of Kedem's would be assassin, allowing Nakki to summon all his energy to finish the man, and be rescued by Jordan Banshee and brought to a healing center. Co-Under General Because of the extent of the success of both of the G-Squad Groups, Nakki and Gondy were made Co-Under General to General Patrick Leahy, effectively placing them ahead of Damien Firepenguinz-Norris, and successors to complete control of the UGA if Leahy died, when they returned to the capital planet Bademci during the Separatist invasion. On board his own orbital defense station, Nakki repelled a large boarding force, led by Ryan Agate, an MBT member who former MBT member Firepenguinz-Norris claimed to be dead, leading Nakki to realize the truth: Damien was a Separatist spy. With much realization hitting him, Nakki braved the deadly combat zone outside the platforms to return to Gondy and Leahy to protect them from Damien. However, it was then revealed that Leahy had known that MBT had separated from the UGA since the moment it happened, and was manipulating everything from the beginning with Damien as a Triple Agent, in order to lure out Separatist Leader Hunter Guardian. Unfortunately, the true master mind of the Separation was present during this, and realized the only mistake in his plan: Damien was a Triple Agent. And, so, Gondy adorned the Lord Yayo costume and found and defeated both Leahy and Firepenguinz-Norris in a 2 on 1 duel, effectively making himself and Nakki Kedem leaders of the UGA. Co-General As a General, Nakki's only goal was now stopping Hunter, and he and Gondy managed to board the Separatist's dreadnaught vehicle that had the power to create a blackhole and destroy the planet. While Gondy went to plant explosives, the better combatant, Kedem, went to seek out Hunter. He quickly found him, but first had to defeat his personal guard of a dozen MBT trained warriors in a sword duel. After this, he chased Hunter to an observatory where he faced the MBT leader and due to his fatigue and backfiring taunting lost and was killed by Hunter before Gondy arrived to finish the fight and kill Hunter and re-unite the UGA. After Death Nakki was mourned for a long time and statues were placed of him in every significant place he ever walked, as ordered by Gondy, the new leader of the UGA. Gondy missed him sincerely, but knew that Nakki would've blocked his vision of democracy in the UGA because of how much his ego had grown due to his abilities. Gondy still often re-considered what he had done during the sweep up years of the war, as Nakki certainly would've been a great ally, and might have been convinced to continue to co-lead and follow Gondy's direction. = The Groups = The summer prior to Halo 2's launch Nakki Kedem joined the group SSAU. Its goal was to become the top "clan" online. A rather surprising member count for that time and that type of group topping in around 60-80 members. It was extremely active with the leader ECHOSTEIN doing everything in his power to keep it going prior to the launch of Halo 2. They would discuss tactics for the game based off of what bungie had told the community and pictures of maps. It never took off. Once the launch came, not all of the group had the game or live. The leader ended up vanishing from the face of the earth and only playing one game with Nakki Kedem and a few other members before vanishing entirely. This however, was the start for Nakki. He had enjoyed being a part of that group and being the 2nd in command. Prior to the launch, he also joined another group based around halo and at the same time a popular book of the time. Something to do with sand...?. They had odd methods for setting things up. They learned of the Overlord role in groups and decided they wanted to have about 17 of them in the clan. The group began to die and so Nakki was given full control of it to try and revive it. He did not see the true vision of that group and as a result, let it die. This led to the creation of his next group, whos name has been lost to the archives for eternity. It was at that time a place for the old members of SSAU as well as a few new friends on Live to get together and discuss the game. It never got big and died after a few short weeks. This was not the end for Nakki Kedem however. He created a few more random groups all based off different things, getting the feel for how things were done. He attempted different administrative formats and methods. He even joined a few other random groups and reviewed their structure and heirarchy. Learned and adapted their methods. Chaos Redefined Soon had the pleasure of seeing m00zor campycow post a classified ad for people to join his new group, Chaos Redefined. Nakki was the 9th(?) member to join the group and had decided this would be where he would make his stand. It had a good purpose and the few members there were already active. He helped to advertise and within a few short weeks the group hit 60-70 members. He was granted one of the first moderator posistions for the group and began his duties of patrolling the forum and advertising as much as possible. Shortly after his appointment however, Nakki vanished from bungie.net for approx 1.5 months. Upon his return, things had changed in Chaos Redefined. The group was about at 200 members and there were some new mods. He had recieved a few PM's telling of his removale from modship for inactivity. Nakki returned the messages finally and requested to have another shot. He was after a week given that chance and began to patrol again. Around the 400 member count mark for Chaos Redefined, things started to get interesting. Nakki Kedem had decided the standard advertising methods were slow. So he crafted a rather crafty scheme. He came up with a rather unique post, discussing an interesting idea for Halo 2 that would stike up a large amount of debate. Which it did. Upon the threads creation, Nakki added in a small link on the bottom with a rather inconspicuous advertisement for Chaos Redefined. The thread was made in the Zanzibar forum, meaning this advertisement was considered 'Illegal'. Not many noticed it or mentioned it however, and when someone did mention it, Nakki would simply post a few times to push the thread to the next page. The most contriversial part of this thread however, was the advertisement at the bottom and how it was done. It took advantage of a Link Glitch that, when a user would click on the link to see what it was, it would automatically put them into the pending member que for Chaos Redefined. In a sense, forcing them to join the group. m00zor and Nakki had kept the group on Requires Approval so that those members would not be able to leave right away. In a short 2 hours of the thread being up, Achronos had posted in it as well. Replying to a question Nakki posed. This gave it the nifty Yellow Star that drew an incredible amount of attention to the thread. Thus meaning over 200 members joined. In those 2 short hours. Within the following 4 hours, totalling 6, another 200 members had joined via the link glitch. This set the bungie.net record for most members aquired in the shortest amount of time, 419 in 6 hours. Almost all entirely from Nakki Kedem's doing. The use of this questionable tactics did not go unnoticed for long. The founder of the group Mjolnir Battle Tactics, Guardian Hunter noticed this use of a glitch in the groups that was being utilized by Chaos Redefined and reported it on the Septagon so as to minimize the damage to the reputation of all groups on Bungie. It was quickly picked up on by the Bungie moderators who routed it to the staff members where it was expeditiously corrected. Amongst the fallout from this incident Nakki Kedem was permanently banned from the main forums. However, Nakki Kedem managed to appeal his ban and after a two week process managed to get it repealed. . This war lasted the good part of a year or more. It created a massive uproar on the main forums and a rift in the bungie.net community. Both groups held the majority of the active members in the Chapter division of the website and both groups always at each others throat spread into the main forums. Many of the more influential members were part of one or the other and this meant fighting broke out all over. Nakki was at this time in 2nd Command of Chaos Redefined and had full control powers. At one point the group moved to another forum, in which it failed, and almost killed the group entirely. Chaos Redefined Bungiepedia. Upon coming back to the bungie.net forums, Nakki was created as Co-Owner of the group now. He agreed to help m00zor revive the group only under that condition. With both of the geniouses at the helm, what could go wrong. And for a time that was how things were, it seemed as though the only way to go was up. They quickly reestablished the group and PM'd all the old members (1400+). People began to trickle back in, but the group never got back to its old self. It did get once again extremely active, but it was now different. It was not the same group as before. The Break Again the group decided to leave Bungie.net and start on a new forum system. Which was incredibly awesome at the time. Nakki Kedem did a multitude of modifications of the IPB forum system to make the group more unique. Members slowly began to join it, but something happened. m00zor and Nakki began to fight. Which led to the destabalization of the group. It split down the middle if you will, half the members sided with m00zor, and half the members sided with Nakki. As it would turn out, Nakki Kedem got the short end of the deal. After the secondary forum was shut down, they all returned to Bungie.net, were Nakki had his powers stripped. Nakki had no intention of taking out m00zor, at least not at first. But m00zor was threatened by Nakki so he began his campain of destroying him. m00zor went to multiple groups and flammed Nakki to no end. One of these being MBT, whos members were more than happy to bring back the old hate Nakki discussions. Nakki was forced to sit back and watch as most of the bungie.net community turned on him. No matter what he said in defense, m00zor had spoke first, and manipulated the members into believing Nakki was a murderous demon. That Nakki had planned on overthrowing m00zor and taking control for himself. Which was 100% untrue. Things got so bad, Nakki stopped posting on the forums for about a month. Upon Nakki's return, he rejoined Chaos under a false alias and began to recon what had been said about him. It seemed as though they had daily roasts of Nakki and all took part in the feast. Shortly after Nakki got back into the group, which was already almost dead since his absense. He rejoined just at the last few members began to turn into dust. The Roman Forum This was the end of the group Chaos Redefined. This brought on the creation of a new group, The Roman Forum (TRF). The Roman Forum was just one of the groups that were created from the fallout of Chaos collapsing. It was to be part of a larger network of groups all under The Roman Republic. It was to entail various parts of roman life and combine that with the forum and Halo 2/3. Which it did quite well for a time. It was an extremely fun group and they did considerably well for a smaller member count. The other group created by the fallout was Chaos Defined, run by m00zor campycows cousin Grunt Murderer. These two groups were competing just as MBT and CR had done, and fought like m00zor and Nakki did. It had a good run, but eventually Nakki stopped showing up for work one day. He stopped signing in and many thought he had simply died. A month or so later he signed back in to see the group suffering. He had attempted to revive it, but shortly after reestablishing a part of it, once again vanished. This time for approx 3 months. Upon this return the group was mostly entirely dead. Nakki started to salvage what he could about what he missed and began to find the old members. Popular Fusion Shortly after, he learned m00zor had also come back, and had also started a new group to replace Chaos Redefined, Popular Fusion. He took a very active role in promoting the group and it started to sky rocket just as Chaos did all those months ago. Nakki joined this new group, and at first never posted. He just watched. He eventualy began to chat with m00zor again, having forgiven him for the betrayal he placed on Nakki's head. Things got better and they mended their friendship. Nakki became just a normal active member, no real power in the group, but because of the history, he was still viewed as someone somewhat in charge. People would still ask him what was going on and what was happening. m00zor eventually pulled a Nakki and vanished randomly. He continues to do so today, signing in and vanishing shortly after entirely randomly. Over time Nakki also pulled a few vanishing acts, coming back and then leaving again. Eventaully he stuck to the group and now is one of the more influential members again with power. Even without power, Nakki has still always had a large say in what went on in the group. = The Now = Nakki Kedem is dead. = Summary and Facts = Accounts * Nakki Kedem * Tech_One7 * Tech One7 * Tech0ne7 * TechOne7 * The Truth Shall Come * Hoy Usted Mueres Category:Bungie Community Category:Users